Renegades
by 0Black Flower0
Summary: A dark prince. A suffering public. A rebellion group, and their mysterious leader. One way or another, somethings got to give. Semi-Dark fic. No pairings as of yet.


**AN: So I tried this story before but really rushed it, this time I want to take my time and make something truly good. For those waiting on Unstoppable, I'm sorry I've hit major writers block, but I haven't forgotten it. Anywho, this will be a dark/historical story in an AU. A lot of Naruto characters will make an appearance, and this doesn't have a plan so I'm just gonna go with the flow.**

**Enjoy:**

**The Dark Prince**

The castle at the top of the hill was everything you'd expect of a king. It was monstrous and dark with looming towers to intimidate and one who dare stand against the crown. Guard mounted each wall at all hours of the day, ever awaiting a threat, despite the so called "peace" that had reigned for twelve years.

It was inside this castle that a young prince stalked through the halls. His simple black robes billowed behind him and a small ruck sack adorning his back. His angry face sent servants nearby scuttling away, they'd all been on the receiving end of the prince's wrath and didn't want to see it again. He quickly marched through the corridor and threw the doors open, making a quick trek for the stables. Once there he pushed the helper boy aside and mounted the ferocious black horse in the corner. Abyss had come to the castle a wild stallion and the prince had taken much pleasure in breaking him in. Without a second look back, he rode into town.

As he rode, his mind drifted back to the problem at hand, the problem that his delightful father had given him to solve. Apparently a small rebellious force had come forth. Though he was only six at the last time on had sprung forth, the prince remembered it well. His father was desperate to hang onto power and had crushed it without mercy killing not only the fighters, but there women and children too. It proved the king's dominance and kept the people in line, or it had until now. His father was old and sick and had decided to pass on the crown. As a final trial, the prince had to squash the rebellion and prove his right to the throne, and even though he despised orders from his father, it was a task he would delight in doing.

With that though, Uchiha Sasuke road through the capital, paying no mind to the beggars and the prostitutes that slunk into the shadows. His black hair was swept behind him leaving no place for his narrowed obsidian eyes to hide. Once he reached the edge of the city, he dismounted and handed Abyss of to the guard manning the gate, after all such an expensive horse would completely ruin any chance of infiltration.

As such was his plan for these pesky rebels, he would infiltrate there organization and after gaining there trust and secrets, he would sneak away and lead his men back to destroy them. Being seventeen, Sasuke was the only one in his platoon capable of this job. The Renegades, the name dubbed by the wanted posters, were rumored to be a group of orphans.

These orphans, if that's who they really were, were a very secretive bunch. It was because of this that almost no information was known about them. The rumors were all that Sasukes had to go on and that wasn't much. They targeted small isolated platoons stole all the food and killed everyone around, leaving no one to tell the tale. The only common link was that all attacks took place in Konoha forest, a huge expanse that would take years to completely search. Often times, nearby towns would suddenly find baskets of provisions delivered in the dead on night.

Even less was knows about their leader, Ace. The name had been on the wanted posters far longer than that of the Renegades, before becoming a rebel leader; it had been the name of an assassin. One who had killed many of society's higher ups and caused mayhem at the palace.

Sasuke scoffed at the whole idea, deeming the mission and Renegades beneath him. They were pathetic little fools with a Robin Hood complex. Thinking good deeds could change the world, truly pathetic. They were maggots beneath his boot, and he would take joy in reminding them of the crown's power. Honestly, how arrogant can you be to go directly against the ruler of the land and his massive power? He'd make sure that before this "Ace" died, he'd gotten a proper lesson in humility, and respect for superiors.

It was these thoughts that comforted Sasuke as he made the arduous and lengthy journey both to Konoha Forest, and through it. By the time he'd reached the massive green towers, he very much looked the part of an orphan, and it disgusted him. His boots and traveling cloak were caked in mud he's hair was dirty and he'd gone several days on few rations, giving him slightly hollowed cheeks and paler than usual skin. He'd also received many tears to his clothes from tree branches, something his palace training had left him unaccustomed to.

"Halt!"

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by the sharp voice the sounded behind him. Cursing his unawareness, Sasuke played his part, slowly raised his hand, and turned around to face the first voice head heard in a while.

High in the trees stood an archer with a steady grip and an arrow aimed directly at his heart. The figure was wearing brown leather pants and darker brown boats, around there thigh, a knife was firmly attached. The upper half of their body was clothed in a baggy black shirt covered by a long black jacket with the hood pulled all the way up.

"Who are you" Sasuke was sure the distance must be distorting the voice because it almost sounded female.

"Uh.." He scratched the back of his neck, Uchiha's were master manipulators and a bit of acting would definitely be need on this mission, and added a slightly uncertain note to his next sentence, "I'm sorry, it just, I heard there was a group around here. A group that could accept someone likes me?"

The figure leapt down from the tree and landed gracefully in front of Sasuke, never once loosing aim on their arrow. From this distance Sasuke was able to make out the figure's eyes, they were a vibrant green full of anger and determination and _life_. Never before had he seen such and intimidating game.

In that moment, the stoic, sadistic, aloof, angry, dark, determined, strong Uchiha gulped.

**AN: There's the first chapter. Please leave reviews I adore constructive criticism, in the following chapters there will be more dialogue and character introduction, this just served as a setup. So just so everyone knows just because Sasuke and Sakura are the main characters this is ****NOT**** a sasu/saku. There might not be any relationships. I'll be back with more drama late,**

**Black Flower**


End file.
